Whispers in the Dark
by angelgirl3686
Summary: Adopted from Bittersweet Alias : AU: Harry's been sent to Azkaban, but the thing is, he actually deserves to be there. While inside, he gets to see things in a much different way. Rodolphus/Harry RLHP Slash Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Rowling owns it all.

Pairing: Rodolphus/Harry

Warnings: Slash:male/male, strong sexual content, DARK!Harry, Underage sex, violence, angst, and drama. AU.

**Whispers in the Dark**

(1.) The Key

Where am I? Why do I feel so heavy as if my body had been injected with Muggle muscle relaxants. It's cold. Why is it cold?

He was confused, he'd never been more confused in his life. He felt his body shaking, his teeth were chattering, and he felt sick. Since his hearing failed to give him any sort of information as to where he was and why, he breathed in deep and caught the scent of cold and damp like that of a basement that had been leaky for years.

He wished someone would cover him, he wondered if he were blue in the skin?

As he attempted to focus on where he was, he heard a shuffling of footsteps on the stone cement. His body stiffened completely before relaxing and feigning unconsciousness.

"Your cell mate has been out for the last five days." The voice was high range. They were getting closer. "Haven't defiled him yet have you?"

Cell? Why am I in a cell?

"I don't take them half-dead," stated whoever his 'cellmate' was. This voice was a little more rough than what was obviously the guard. It reminded him vaguely of whisky.

There was a clank and he was sure it was bars, sliding aside. Footsteps upon entry and he resisted the urge to open his eyes. Not that he could, he was still so damn heavy feeling.

"Bloody hell, he's freezing!"

"No shit, he's been laying on the concrete floor long enough."

Something rustled in the corner and his cell mate threw a blanket over his body. It was a wool blanket and at first a bit scratchy but it did warm him. Inwardly, he thanked him. There was a sigh and I could tell he sat down on the opposite side of the cell.

"Well, Rodolphus, I leave you be."

"Hn."

Rodolphus? Lestrange?! Azkaban?!

The footsteps disappeared and all that was left was the soft breathing of his cell mate.

A Lestrange.

Harry James Potter had never been more stunned in his life.

After what seemed like an age, whatever heaviness that held him down began to slowly recede. It took a lot of energy but he managed to pry his eyes open. The blur of black hazed across his sights before perfecting itself without the need for glasses.

Harry could not believe it. The effort it took to shift and actually sit up was monumental. Long greasy coal hair fluttered forward, his scalp itched like never before and he felt sick. He shivered and drew the wool cover closer and frowned deeply.

His head ached. He paid no attention to the eyes in the corner that were watching him. Instead, he focused not on the 8x12 cell or those unseeing eyes and deep breathing. He placed his face into his hands.

It was when that specific events swam into his mind that Harry Potter remembered exactly what happened.

He dropped his hands to his lap and narrowed his eyes at the dark cell wall. A wave of his Magic slowly slithered out dark and velvet to the touch.

A deep breath was taken in the corner causing Harry to flip his greasy hair over his shoulder and stare into a handsomely rugged face. Light brown eyes were wide at the sliver of magic. Harry had never personally seen Rodolphus Lestrange. He had no idea what he was expecting, but he didn't expect this.

He was broad shouldered, chocolate rings of curls flittered down to his shoulders and around the crown of his head, fluttering into his eyes and all, his skin tone was normal if a little pasty do to the dampness of the cell. He had what one would call a five o' clock shadow across his cheeks. From the way he was sitting, you could tell he was tall. He was draped in wool black robes and you could see scarring on his hands which were big and looked strong.

The magic washed around the room swirling and twirling. Harry's eyes narrowed. "So that's why I'm in here?" He muttered with disgust. "Well, I'll be damned." Harry threw the cover aside and got to his feet and stared down at himself. He too was in wool robes though they were rattier than Rodolphus showing bits of flesh on his arms, chest, and legs. His hair dangled in his face and the smell of grease made Harry cringe. "Ulgh, fucking hell! I'm in Azkaban?"

"Yes," Rodolphus answered. "You've been out for five days."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and found that there was an extra cot on the other side of the small cell. He sank down on it. The place reminded him of his cupboard. The cell wasn't the cleanest but it wasn't entirely filthy either. There weren't many other cells, instead there were doors that led to other areas.

"We are in maximum security. There are floors to ourselves to keep us from plotting," Rodolphus answered his silent question. "Why did they put the boy-who-lived in here?"

Harry didn't see why he should hide it. "I killed my relatives."

Rodolphus arched an eyebrow. "Really? How?"

Harry brought his knees to his chest. "My Uncle - attempted to go too far. I had a switchblade I pick-pocketed from one of my cousin's arsehole friends."

Rodolphus straightened. "What did you do with it?"

"Stabbed him…" Harry murmured. "Everywhere, I just kept at it until I was completely soaked in his blood, from head to toe. I was so angry…" His Magic reacted, washing out in deep crimson layers and covered him in protected folds. "I- I had never been so angry before… After I killed him, I figured… what the hell? Might as well take the others out. I think it was a sick bit of thrill for me. They made my life miserable enough. I slashed both their throats, took a shower, and waited for the Aurors. I refused to talk… the Veritaserum didn't work. They tortured me… but I still didn't talk. Dumbledore and his Order attempted to get information out of me… but it still didn't work. Alastor Moody had his way with me, which was why I was in the state I was in when I arrived."

By then, the Warden was standing in front of the cell having heard every word of it.

"Your Uncle, what was he?" Rodolphus queried.

Harry made a face. "A filthy Muggle."

The Warden was a boxy built tall man with a perfectly shaved head. "Kiddo, let's go get you some food and a wash. You can resume your story for later. You have a bunch of time together."

Harry was immediately up at the sound of a wash. Food, he could live without but washing was a priceless treasure. "Can I wash first?"

The Warden nodded. "I'm Rex."

"Harry."

Rex chuckled and led him toward the third door on the right. The shower was open faced. He placed the appropriate items on the counter next to a mirror. "You have a half hour."

"Thank you sir," Harry said appreciatively.

The shower was the best thing; Harry had felt since he was thrown into this place. He relished the touch of scalding hot water that rained down over his thin body. He looked down and frowned. He was a little thinner than he wished to be considering he'd been still for five straight days.

When Harry was done with all his most important bodily needs. He found clean wool robes and a brush. When he was fully dressed, he slipped into the sandals that were provided for him and pushed open the door to see Rex standing there waiting patiently.

Rex nodded for him and then took him down the hall to a small little cafeteria. There was only one table big enough for four people at best.

As soon as Harry sat a tray of food appeared. The guard sat opposite of him. "Go on, eat."

Harry was surprised by the decency the Azkaban guards actually had. He ate even though he didn't feel hungry but he didn't want to become any thinner than what he already was. He was so thin his frame could have been considered almost feminine. It was annoying. First his hair, draping over his shoulders and now his body!

"I do not condone a child in prison," Rex said during the middle of Harry's meal. He conjured more milk and looked pointedly at him. "I have two children, I'd be killing someone."

Harry shrugged. "The boy-who-went-dark," he said dryly.

"Are you really?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I certainly can't be light if I killed my Uncle."

"You had a damn good reason if my theory is correct…" Rex's dark eyes blazed and Harry cringed and nodded.

"You are correct in your theory." Might as well confess that. What could it hurt now?

"You didn't want to tell the courts?"

"And have it splashed across the papers? I'd rather be here - thanks," Harry said darkly.

"No kidding," Rex said shaking his head. "Most of the guards aren't as nice as I am. But that's because I have sense. There are no Dementors on this floor. The Dementors are for those who behave extraordinarily badly," he assured. "Rodolphus is a rather content man, unlike his wife."

Harry placed his milk down and broke off the bread on his plate.

"It also helps that the Dark Lord has asked us to treat you as favorably as possible."

Harry froze and peered up through his lashes at Rex. "Voldemort?"

Rex grimaced slightly and gave a nod. "The one and only," he said instead of threatening Harry like most people who supported the Dark Lord did.

"Why? I'd have thought Voldemort would be pleased, the boy-who-lived imprisoned."

"I do not know the exact circumstances," Rex confessed. "I just know my Orders. There are only three guards here that do not follow the Dark Lord and we always make a point to watch them three guards like hawks."

Harry tucked all this information in to the back of his head for later viewing. He wondered what Voldemort was playing at? Was he trying to get Harry onto his side? Well, even without that there was a good possibility of it.

Dumbledore had been mutinous with him. His old friends called him an evil murderer. At this point, Harry hadn't cared what anyone thought. He felt too cold and numb to deal with their taunts. Instead, he turned away from them completely. He blamed most of it on Dumbledore anyway. It was his fault for making Harry go back to those unfit bastards. What did Dumbledore believe he was trying to prove doing so?

Rex had been watching him in thought the entire time. Harry sighed heavily and finished his meal. He pushed it away. Rex waved his wand making it disappear. One more stop at the restrooms and Harry was taken back to the cell.

It was when he entered the prison cell that something warm and fuzzy washed across the conscious of his mind. He swayed slightly causing Rex to reach out and take him by waist.

"Alright child?"

Harry blinked.

Rodolphus peered up from his place on his cot. His feet were stretched out, and he had a book in his hand.

Harry frowned as his scar slowly began to tingle. It felt like a spider crawling across his forehead.'Harry?''Good, it finally works.'

Stunned, Harry sank down on the cot wide eyed. 'Voldemort?' He said inwardly testing without speaking aloud.

'Yes, you can talk to me without looking like a lunatic.'

Harry truly did not know how to feel about this. The scar tingled but it didn't hurt. Rex had finally left but Rodolphus was staring at him.

"My scar, it tingled," Harry said deciding not to tell him that Voldemort was in his head.

"Oh," Rodolphus said and nodded. "Suppose it does that often?"

"Usually hurts like a bitch," Harry explained.'I have no wish to kill you.'

'Don't you?'

'No. I have better plans.'

'Is this a do or die thing?''Not at all.'

'Liar.'

'I have no reason to want to kill you Harry Potter. Not now.'

'You to stand by my side.'

'….' You see Harry, you are my key to Immortality and I am your key to freedom.'

Freedom. Harry's heart and soul yearned for freedom. He could feel the truth, feel the honesty. 'Well then, Tom, what now?'

(o)

If there was one thing Harry Potter hated more than anything in this world, it was the cold. He grew up freezing to death due to the lack of dressings and covers he was given as a child and to this day he loathed it.

Harry shivered uncontrollably under the thick woolen cover he'd been given that night.

His eyes were wide and he was staring up at the ceiling. There was a rustle from Rodolphus' cot. Boy, this sleeping arrangement was weird. He was in a cellblock with one of the Lestranges no less in a maximum-security prison. It also didn't help that he had a Dark Lord in his head.

He didn't things could get anymore weird that was until…

Rodolphus pressed a hand to the top of Harry's head causing the teen to flinch involuntarily. He shifted a bit and peered up into light brown eyes with complete confusion and slight anxiety. What could possibly happen now? "Scoot over," the man commanded. "We are both freezing. It will be warmer if we do this."

The lump in Harry's throat got thicker and although the panic flickered through him, it didn't stop himself from mechanically scooting over to make room for Rodolphus. Almost anything was worth getting rid of the frigid temperature around him. At least the man wasn't going to rape him. Then again, he remembered Rodolphus said he didn't take them half-alive. Did that mean he wouldn't take them unwilling too? He sure hoped so.

Harry was thin enough that they both fit on the twin cot. However, his eyes became unusually wide when Rodolphus strong body molded along his back and arms encircled him tightening around his thin waist. The spare wool cover was draped over them giving them a nice amount of heat.

It was warm but it was nerve wracking. Harry had never slept next to a man before and he didn't count Ron. One, Ron wasn't gorgeous and two, Rodolphus was married.

To say that it was awkward was perhaps an understatement.

"Are you warm?" Rodolphus' voice rumbled softly into his ear. He could feel the man's breath and once again swallowed the thickness in his throat.

"Yes," he managed to answer evenly. He closed his eyes on the darkness of the cell and attempted to not think about the body up against his, which was easier said than done. Instead, he focused on the warmth and the darkness behind his eyes. It was all he needed to fall into a light slumber.

When he awoke the next morning, he was aware of the fact that he was on top of something warm and comfortable. What it was though, he had nary a clue until he felt it breathing.

Arms were holding onto him and it was a strange sight to open your eyes and see chocolate curls resting against a shoulder. He didn't panic like he normally would do. He knew he got himself into this little situation somehow all on his own. How did he wind up like this again?

Oh, yes, he slaughtered his relatives, refused to talk, got beat up, and thrown into Azkaban with a loyal Death Eater in which he was sleeping on top of at the very moment due to the frigid temperatures of the night.

….

….

Harry's heart hammered as he snapped his eyes back shut. This couldn't be happening. 'I cannot be in Azkaban!'

But alas, when he raised his head the cell was in view and everything around him told him something.'Good Morning, Harry,'

His scar tingled as he slowly rolled off Rodolphus who was giving him a cocky smirk.

Harry glared at him and drew the wool covers closer. 'Tom, good morning to you too.'

'Yes, Azkaban could do that to you. I've been thinking about the story you told me. I need to clear something up.'

'Hm?''Did he succeed in raping you?'

Harry stiffened completely, his insides churning. 'No, he did not. I stabbed him before he could get that far. Although, it got close.' He shuddered visibly at the memory.'Very well, I was making sure I didn't have to send one of my Azkaban Healers to check you over.'

Harry grimaced and sat up, rubbing his head, very aware of Rodolphus' roaming eyes.

'I was desperate to not let it get that far. So, what's on the agenda for today?'

'Nothing at the moment, I have a lot of research to cover. I will be checking in on you regularly.'

Harry bit his lip. That was almost nice. More than Harry had ever gotten from Dumbledore and them. 'Thank you, Tom.'

Tom sneered but said nothing and the link between them was cut off.

Awkward silence between Rodolphus and Harry was perhaps an understatement. Rex came by and frowned when he saw Rodolphus in the same bed as Harry.

They met their morning ablutions and then settled in the small cafeteria for breakfast. Harry was still a bit surprised at the fact that it was only two. In the Muggle world they'd have all the prisoners in one place.

Rex left them their alone to their breakfast. Nothing was said between either of them. Harry was contemplating everything going on while Rodolphus pretended to not pay any attention to him.

But Harry knew better. He had enough experience with covert gazes to know when he was being raked up and down and Rodolphus was doing just that. Although, Harry was kind of happy that he didn't leer. He'd had enough of that with the Ministry guards that he met before they tortured him into unconsciousness.

The weeks followed in much the same fashion. They were let out three times a day for meals and bathroom visits. Rex was always most lenient whenever they needed out they were allowed.

Harry remained in the cell on his cot. Rodolphus had given him a Dark Arts book to keep himself busy. The teen wasn't quite comfortable in the man's presence yet even though they slept together at night and Harry always wound up on top of him by morning.

Rodolphus would wake up chuckling in his ear and Harry would go red as a cherry and scoot away.

Every day Tom would check up. When he found out what Harry was reading he began to quiz him which was really annoying until he realized that it passed a lot of time. Tom said that he would have more books sent in for him soon and it was no surprise that the day before Harry's fifteenth birthday Rex came through with a bundle of books.

"Orders from the Dark Lord," Rex said placing them between the two.

"Thank you Rex," Rodolphus said appreciatively as Harry nodded in earnest.

No one knew that Harry had the Dark Lord in his head yet and he was going to try and keep that matter a secret as long as he could.'Start on the Illusive Magic,'

Tom commanded causing Harry to pause on the creatures and fish for the Illusive Magic. He found it underneath a Cobweb of Spells. 'That is an old book. Enjoy.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Thanks.'

Four weeks in Azkaban, Harry couldn't believe it. It felt like years. Isolation was not something he enjoyed. Such a reminder of his cupboard.

The books were the least to say interesting and it gave him some ideas he was going to use when he got out of this hell-hole. He had some people to payback for all the kindness they had bestowed upon him.

Harry and Rodolphus made very little conversation. For one, Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say to the man. He was very leery of him even if they were sharing a bed every night. Rodolphus often watched him with a lazy like smile on his face.

Harry couldn't stand the fact that every morning, he seemed to wake up on top of the Death Eater. How he got there was something he was unsure of.

"You are rather warm," Rodolphus taunted one early morning in August.

Harry moaned. "And you're comfortable…" It was all he could think of.

Rodolphus chuckled. "Am I?"

"Obviously, I wind up that way."

"You're light as a feather," he observed. "Thin as one too."

Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time someone commented on his size. He raised up, long black hair tumbling over his small shoulders. He peered up at Rodolphus before rolling to the side as he usually did.

Every morning, Harry would wait for Rodolphus to finish what he needed, preferring to stay outside of the room with Rex. He wasn't prone to undressing in front of others. However, on that morning Rex gave him a saddened look. "I fear you won't be able to wait on him this morning. You have fifteen minutes at best. The Ministry is coming by really soon."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Thank you, Rex."

He moved through the room, placing a towel and items on the counter. He was well aware of Rodolphus' robes coming off and discarding at his feet.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped out of the sandals and slowly and hesitantly began to take off his robes, knowing very well he was being watched. His heart hammered as he finished the buttons on the top part of his robes and allowed it to fall off, revealing his pale flesh.

A soft intake of breath was given and Harry upon reflex gazed up into the slowly fogging mirror and found his eyes peering back at a well toned muscular figure. The man was V shaped. He had a black half-moon tattoo on the right side of his breast and on his shoulder blade was a tattoo of a black skeletal grim reaper with a silver scythe. The Dark Mark was sticking out proudly in place and there was a scar gong down the left side from his underarm down to his hip. Harry had never truly gazed upon a naked male figure. But Harry felt unusually warm for doing so and it didn't help that Rodolphus' watchful eyes were sending torrents of blushes to his otherwise ivory cheeks.

Harry was by no means muscular. Instead, he was slim. Too slim, like that of a speedy Seeker. He had small lean muscles but nothing that was very effective. Pushing his hair behind his shoulders he fumbled with his robe bottoms before bracing himself and taking them off.

Rodolphus turned away before he took them off and pretended to not notice Harry which was a huge relief. Harry realized Rodolphus had been admiring without being a disrespectful scumbag. Harry's blushing was taken to new heights. He curled in on himself as he stepped forward. He had a few scars riddling his thin back, arms, and back. The shower was hot and scalding, the awkward situation was lessened by Rodolphus' respect for turning away.

Harry wouldn't have been so embarrassed had the man been near his age and not half as built as he was. He was finding himself flustered at the image in his head. He dressed quick and rushed the comb through his hair.

He was out in front of Rex in five minutes. The guard looked amused as he waved his wand to dry the boy's hair. Harry scrunched his nose and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.'Good morning,''Morning Tom,'

All was quiet when Rodolphus joined and they headed toward the small cafeteria.'Halloween,''Halloween? We're getting out?'

'It's set in motion. I need you to do me a favor, however.'Harry frowned visibly at Voldemort's words. He knew the kind of favors that a Dark Lord would be asking for. 'What's that?' He asked hesitantly as he took a drink of his milk. He refused to meet Rodolphus' eyes.

'I need you to kill Sturgis Podmore. He's in with you.'

Harry almost dropped his milk, his eyes went wide at the mere request.

"Are you alright?" Rodolphus asked.

Harry nodded vaguely at him. "Yeah…." He whispered. 'Uhm, Tom, I'm in maximum security. One, I have no wand or even a dull knife. Two, I only ever see one of your most loyal followers all day long.'

He waited for the backlash. He knew Tom wouldn't be too happy with this reasoning. He never was.

'Well, looks like you'll have to be creative doesn't it?'

Harry almost visibly goggled. 'Creative?'

Harry's head was spinning. 'Alright, Tom.' He agreed. What else was he suppose to do? He couldn't say no to a man who was going to free him. He was now calling upon all his Slytherin self-preservation and if taking out an Order Member would seal his safety then so be it.

Dumbledore locked up the wrong Gryffindor.

'Everyone will be released on Halloween. It's your job to make sure he doesn't leave Azkaban, alive. He got in my way being apart of the Order. I want to seal his tongue for good.'

he said startling Harry as he sat. Harry said wearily. What timing! Harry thought feeling a tingle in his scar.

Harry knew what it was before Tom even asked, but he was waiting to fully hear it.

'You sound awkward.'

'Do I? Probably because I woke up wondering where the fuck I was!'

hissed Voldemort's familiar icy voice in the back of his head.

There was absolutely no way that Voldemort could be serious. The confusion was felt through the link, he knew it was. He settled against the back of the wall and shivered.

'Then what do you want?'

'What I want? Immortality.'

'Yeah, we established that but, uhm, what do you want with me?'

Harry queried.

An icy hiss through his ears caused the boy to jerk.

"Voldemort!" He said aloud startling both Rodolphus and Rex.

So many questions and he have no answers. He was laying on something terribly hard and he had no idea what it was. He tried to reach into his mind and pull out the reasons for being in this shape. His body was shivering. He meagerly attempted to curl in on himself but found that he had no strength.


	2. Chapter 2

(2.) Conundrum

All was quiet in the cell block. Harry had Rodolphus' arms wrapped snugly around him and the man's face had buried itself into his neck and so hot puffs of breath slivered along his neck.

His thoughts went back and forth from the task he had been given by Voldemort to the man in his bed. For one, he had no idea what Sturgis Podmore looked like, let alone attempt to kill him and he knew that he couldn't do it bare handed. He shook his head to clear it. Perhaps he'd ask Rex some insignificant questions. It couldn't hurt. He was a Voldemort supporter… and one of the nicest men Harry had ever met.

How odd was that? Even Rodolphus here was nicer than most of the people on the Light Side. How did this happen?

He'd never truly given much thought to whether he liked men or not. But the fact that he couldn't help but remember Rodolphus' body… Harry's insides became warm and his cheeks showed the evidence. He never truly went along with females. Sure, he liked Cho to a point but he'd never been physical with any of them. He always found them rather annoying with their screeches. But that didn't mean he was gay!

Not that he had a problem with the idea of liking a guy. Actually, it was a thrill. But the fact that the guy that he had been staring at was married and a ruthless Death Eater made Harry formidably uncomfortable. It wouldn't have been half as bad if the man had been single. Ruthless Death Eater he could handle.

Married.

Harry shuddered, well that added a whole new can of worms to the mixture of goop he was finding himself in.

Rodolphus' arms tightened around him and he shifted until Harry's backside was being spooned by the man's lower front.

Gulping, Harry explored the possibility of what it would be like to run his hands down the man's muscular torso and perhaps even further before shaking his head and once again reminding himself that he was married.

And to a rather insane bitch at that.

The next morning, Harry was partially awake and fully aware of the fact that he was face down in the middle of Rodolphus' chest.

"You were restless last night," Rodolphus commented roughly into the still cool cell.

"Hm, had a lot on my mind," Harry muttered not moving from the given warmth. He wondered. "Hm, who is Sturgis Podmore?"

Rodolphus cleared his throat. "Podmore?" He asked peculiarly.

Harry rose up off Rodolphus and saw the curiosity and confusion written on his face. The teen slipped to the side and drew his legs. "I heard a lot about him," he lied casually. "Before I was put in here, I think Dumbledore's people were watching me."

Rodolphus sat up and rubbed his face with both his hands. "Podmore is a son of a bitch blood traitor."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "What does that make me?"

"You're still a kid. You had no choice," Rodolphus said factually. "Besides, you are a first generation pureblood. Whatever your mother was, your father makes up in volumes."

"What's he look like?" Harry asked and this prompted an inquiring eyebrow by Rodolphus. "It's just I've had people watching me all my life. I'm trying to put faces on those I've run into on Privet and never did anything about my - er - situation."

Rodolphus nodded his understanding. "From what I remember, he's in his early thirties, blue eyes and straw colored hair. He looks like - well - a scarecrow. He's a rather skilled dueler during the last war he was really young, yet he took a colleague of mine on and lived to tell about it."

Harry formed the mental image in his head. "Anything significant that he looks like?"

"Not that I know of, he's extremely tall and skinny."

That would have to do.

There were footsteps, Rex graced them as he usually did. Rodolphus was looking at him questionably.

Harry was now covertly checking Rex to see what he was wearing and if there was a chance he could get something from the man without his knowledge.

Harry waited outside with Rex while Rodolphus went through. The Ministry hadn't even checked their floor yesterday which made Harry huff indignantly about having to undress in front of his cell mate for no reason.

"I'm going to go on through," Harry said after five minutes. He'd deal with it. He had a lot of thinking to do that didn't require being stared at by Rex.

"Very well little one," he opened the door for Harry and patted him on the head.

Harry was quiet as he moved through and undressed himself. He stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to splash across his face, hair, and down his thin body.

"What is with the questions?" Rodolphus murmured from directly behind Harry, causing the boy to jump.

Harry swallowed, when he saw Rodolphus a few inches away from him. He stared into the man's handsome face. "Just trying to put a face to those Dumbledore had watch me over the years for nothing," he lied easily.

Rodolphus didn't look totally convinced but he didn't press the issue as his eyes pierced Harry's. "Don't fear me, I will do you no harm."

Harry blinked. "O- oh, I- I have never dressed in front of others," he said quietly and turned away quickly to the shower head.

"Why not?"

"Look at my back."

"I am looking at all of you, Harry," Rodolphus purred. "You are beautiful."

"Do you not see the scars?" Harry snapped.

"I see, imperfections that are apart of your beauty," Rodolphus said placing his finger on the back of Harry's spine where the deepest scar was and slowly trailed it down into the dip of his back.

Harry shivered instead of flinching, his eyes wide.

"Whatever those filthy Muggles did to you, only made you more appealing."

Harry swallowed and felt heat that had absolutely nothing to do with the hot water spraying out. Never had he allowed anyone to gaze at his scars or to so much as touch him and now here he was with a married Death Eater no less running his fingers caressingly across his scars. He fought down the sense of attraction and hormones that began to zigzag through his body.

Rodolphus pushed Harry's hair aside and kissed him on the cheek once and then turned away and out of the shower, leaving Harry standing stunned and just a bit turned on.

(o)

Back in the cell, Harry was reading over books on how to put your magic into objects to cause them to be even more powerful than before. He frowned and flipped through the pages quickly skimming through what he didn't need until he found what he wanted.

'_Magical Control is what allows those without a wand to perform the arts of all magic. An ample supply of reserved magic is always needed for this. Very few witches and wizards have enough magic inside of them to perform such acts like Wandless Magic and therefore would never be able to insert their magic into another object with the help of a wand._

_A wand is a crutch, it is the focus for those who have no focus. Before wands were created Staffs were used and before staffs it was all to do with your very own control._

_Children at a small age begin showing signs of magic by performing wandlessly when they focus on their fear, anger, or excitement. The more magic that is performed as a child accidentally the more magic they will have later in life and a possible ability of channeling Wandless Magic to the best of your ability.'_

Harry placed the book down and remembered all the magic he did when he was small. He also remembered all the punishments. The teacher's hair turning blue, his hair growing back, shrinking ugly fuzz ball like sweaters to that of a doll size, and appearing on top of the school roof because of Dudley and his gang of bastard friends.

He also had Voldemort's abilities like Parseltongue. So who was to say that he didn't have a lot of reserved Magic? Between Voldemort and himself… he should have an ample supply and then something as weak as a butter knife could be sharper than the switch-blade he once had.

There was a dip in his cot making him look up to see Rodolphus looking over at what he was reading. "Interesting."

"I used to do a lot of accidental magic when I was young," Harry confessed. "I wonder if I would be able to channel Wandless."

Rodolphus took the book and flipped through it. "Hm." Harry watched his eyes scan the page a thoughtful expression on his face. "You must find your inner core before you can start focusing your magic. Knowing where your magic comes from is the key. Most people do not know. Each persons magic is a different shade depending on the strength of magic. You see here…. You see an average magical person has one color. Someone with ample supply has two or more."

"How do you find your inner core?"

"Meditation," he flipped through the book and stopped on the Chapter solely dedicated to Meditation. "Read this chapter and if you don't understand, we'll see if I can help. I'm not the best at focusing on my inner core. I don't have an ample supply of magic."

"Thank you," he said taking the book.

The days and nights all seemed to run together. Harry had no sense of time in a place like this except for when it gets freezing cold you knew it was time to go to bed. Every so often Harry would be able to hear waves from outside of the prison crashing upon the shore. He hadn't been able to see the outside of the prison considering he'd been comatose at the time.

Meditation was not easy in a cell. Harry was never comfortable and always tense. It was one evening, Harry was sitting in the middle of the floor cross legged attempting to dip into that of a meditative trance. Two weeks at the least and he had yet to get inside of himself.

Rodolphus watched him try his hardest to relax but doing that in a cell was next to impossible. Harry was a curious little teen that really had Rodolphus intrigued. Usually, Rodolphus found people and things boring.

His wife was the most boring of them all. The two had only married because of the pureblood status. She had her affairs and he'd have his. It wasn't like there was any love between them. Hell, the reason they married was to produce an Heir and nothing of the sort had ever happened.

To be honest, Rodolphus cringed to touch his wife. If he were sincere he'd say that he wasn't exactly into what the women had to offer. At this, his eyes were all on Harry.

The boy was simply beautiful. Barely, five foot six, long black hair, wide open emerald green eyes, heart shaped face and pale skin. He was thin, unbelievably so but his ribs didn't stick out and it suited him and his quality features.

He was most fascinated with the way Harry felt when they slept at night. He was a rather nice cover and Rodolphus wouldn't mind seeing what else was nice, however considering Harry's past with those nasty Muggles that didn't even deserve the term human. He didn't think attempting anything sexual with the fifteen-year-old was wise.

He wondered what his Lord had planned now? He couldn't help but feel pity for Harry if it was death. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Perhaps, he could speak to the Dark Lord and see if he could convert Harry? The teen was certainly dark enough, considering he slaughtered his relatives and was now attempting to find his inner core.

With a small smile, Rodolphus placed a book aside and slid quietly off the bed and stepped around Harry until he too was sitting on the floor, straddling Harry who jerked in surprise.

"Calm down," Rodolphus said strongly reaching his hands up and resting them on Harry's small shoulders. Harry swallowed and looked over his shoulder. "Let's try and relax you, shall we?"

Harry's cheeks turned a pleasant shade of rosy. Rodolphus smirked and slowly brushed the silk black hair to the side and began to massage those small shoulders.

The teen was stunned, he took in a breath and closed his eyes as Rodolphus' large hands soothed his acting and tense muscles. He allowed himself to relax and almost lean into Rodolphus strong body but instead, he reminded himself that he had to find his core.

He sank deeper and deeper into his own self, the sensation of Rodolphus' hands disappearing and was suddenly replaced by a soft flickering fire deep inside the blackness behind his eyelids. He felt his body 'slide' down into what felt like a warmly charged tunnel of energy and inwardly gasped when he came to a stop at a multitude of amazing color. It was like his very own created rainbow.

Deep dark green flickered up out of nowhere slithering in the darkness in a continuous motion. There was also a pale iridescent blue, dark purple and finally wrapping around it was black flames mingled with deep red, it was easily the biggest flame of magical energy. It wasn't a ball like he had been expecting, instead it was an array of energy all over the place with no designated shape at all. Harry felt his body shiver as he reached out to caress his core. It shuddered and made gentle crooning noises.

'_This is my Magic?'_

Harry was staring at the taint of red and could almost bet that this was Lord Voldemort's magic because it was dominantly clinging to the black forcing itself to intertwine. Harry explored his core, touching each thread and feeling something different as he went along.

The pale blue felt like an energy he recognized would come from Madam Pomfrey's Healing Spells. The green was tingling along with the other colors. He couldn't identify what those would be used for but when he fingered the black and red he was given shocks of a velvet sensation. A sensation he was always associating with anything dark. It tickled his senses and made him want to dive in and suck it up. It was the most intoxicating of all his magic. Were both of these colors Voldemort's? Harry wondered as the magic caressed and seemed to moan out for him, calling and begging in a listless fashion.

He caressed the threads some more, wanting nothing more than to stay there swimming in the tongues of black and red. It was - subliminal.

-

Rodolphus gaped as Harry's entire body went lax in his arms, his head drooped and every so often shudders would ripple through the boy's body.

Did he find his core? He curled his arms around Harry's lax body and pushed his hair out of the way when a soft elicit moan came from the teen's mouth. Such a beautiful sound, Rodolphus thought. He wondered if he could get Harry to moan in other ways? Being cooped up in a cell with a gorgeous male was very difficult on Rodolphus's wants and needs.

Harry felt his body pull out of the meditative state and gave a wild gasp as his headshot up, eyes opened to the Azkaban cell and arms securely wrapped around him.

"Welcome back," Rodolphus purred into his ear.

Harry blinked rapidly, he was breathing heavy and trying to concentrate on what he found. "That was amazing."

"What?"

"All that magic!" Harry said breathlessly. He pressed his back against Rodolphus's chest. "I saw a bunch of colors!"

"Did you?" Rodolphus asked intrigued.

"Light blue, a dark purple, green like the Killing Curse, and then a mixture of red and black that always coiled with one another separate from the rest of my energy. That energy was spectacular."

Shock, Rodolphus couldn't believe Harry had that many colors in those particular shades.

"What do the shades mean?" Harry asked him.

"Hm," Rodolphus leaned over to the book and began to flip through. "We'll find out."

Rodolphus found the page. "Says here that the Light colors such as white, pink, and pale blue are associated with all things Healing."

"That's the only one I identified," Harry confessed. "I've been in the hospital wing enough times to know how that type of magic feels."

Rodolphus chuckled and tested the closeness between Harry by brushing his fingers through the boy's hair and moving it to the side so that he didn't eat hair.

Harry shivered minutely at the touch but didn't pull away. He was too relaxed and warm at the moment and he knew that leaving Rodolphus's arms would mean the chilly atmosphere of the cell. "What's green?"

"It's a deep green and it says here that it's one of the highest level in spell power along with the shade of violet."

"I have both."

Rodolphus drew in a breath. That meant that this teen was more than powerful enough and it explained fully why Harry survived so many run-ins. It wasn't sheer luck it was the teen's magic making damn sure he survived.

"Red and black are associated with the Dark Arts…"

"I figured," Harry said softly. "You see, your Lord and I share same abilities. I am thinking some of it is his but I have so much of it that I think some of it is mine naturally."

In awe, Rodolphus dropped the book to the floor. "That's amazing Harry."

"Is it really?" Harry asked slowly. "You don't find me a threat?"

Rodolphus chuckled and started to play with Harry's hair, running his fingers through the black locks and tugging the tangles out. "You have spell power. You are a cunning teenager but you my dear Harry are just that. A teenager with spell power. The Dark Lord has experience and skill."

"And I have luck," Harry whispered. "But I think that luck has been all used up."

"Why do you say that?" Rodolphus asked.

"If I had luck, I wouldn't be in here right now."

"Maybe it's just luck's way of twisting fate?"

"Hm, maybe but I doubt it. Nothing I have ever comes easy."

Rodolphus smirked. "That's because anything worth nothing comes easy. Which means you have something worth everything."

Harry snorted. "Conundrum."

"You could say so. But it's really quite simple. It means you are worth something."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

Rodolphus frowned. "I hate Muggles," he growled out of nowhere. He tightened his hold on Harry.

Laughing at the sudden outburst from Rodolphus, Harry shook his head. "I hate traitors," he added.

"Whose a traitor?"

"Dumbledore and them," Harry said sadly. "They knew that I was being abused… they had people watching me for fuck's sake! But did they do a damn thing about it? No, they didn't. He was trying to mould me into his agreeable little boy, to follow around like some sort of lost fucking puppy."

"Such strong language," the older man hummed tracing Harry's neck near his ear.

The teen giggled at the sensation and brought his shoulder up. "Tickles."

"Really?" Rodolphus drawled lazily.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Don't get any ideas!" He elbowed the man in the stomach.

"_Umph!_" Harry snickered at Rodolphus who began to hum again before burying his face into the teen's neck. "We should get up off the floor."

"I agree, but that means letting me go first."

"So it does."

Harry arched an eyebrow, what was going on with this man? Did he not remember the fact that he was bloody married! Why was he acting so - Harry giggled again when Rodolphus's fingers continued to trail around his neck. He bit his lower lip when the man hit a very sensitive spot he had no idea he even had. He gasped as tingles raced down his spine and into other subjective areas.

Rodolphus chuckled. "What's that?"

Harry blushed. "Erm, nothing!" He squeaked and wiggled playfully from Rodolphus's grip. He managed to get a hold of his mental balance and stood, turned around and held out his hand for Rodolphus who was staring up at him with a glitter in his eyes. "Well?"

"You liked that didn't you?"

Harry scowled. "No," he lied as Rodolphus placed his hand in the boy's who tugged him up.

Rodolphus towered over him, nearly banging his head on the cell. "I'll believe that when I see it," he hissed lowly before letting go of Harry and plopping down onto the boy's bed.

Harry glared. "Bastard!"

Rodolphus burst out laughing causing Rex to poke his head into the room, to see Harry rolling his eyes and Rodolphus Lestrange really truly laughing.

How very strange, thought Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

(3.) Practice

Harry practiced by channeling his magic into a book. The first time he did it, he blew the entire thing up much to Rodolphus's delight.

"Glad we already went through that one!" Rodolphus mused as he watched lazily from the bed.

Harry stuck out his tongue and tried again. It took at least a dozen more to get it right so that the black energy snaked around the book. It was weak but it was a charge nonetheless without blowing the thing up.

"Try to summon the book in my hand," Rodolphus said holding it up.

Harry nodded and drew the magic out of him. It flowed through his finger tips. A moment later the book in Rodolphus's hand gave a shudder and began to rise. It stilled for a moment before collapsing back down on the man's chest.

"Again."

It was an hour later when Harry could summon anything from across the room and banish it back into place.

Now, Harry wondered if he could channel his magic through any dull knife whether it were plastic or butter.

Harry lay on his back with the two wool covers drawn up to his chin. Rodolphus was on his side, elbow up on the tatty two pillows that they were sharing and the palm of his hand on the side of his head.

Rodolphus had his hand on Harry's flat stomach and every often he would tease the teen by trying to slip his fingers underneath, which caused a flurry of giggles and some squirming.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Rodolphus taunted in his ear.

Harry scoffed. "Me? Scared? Hell no!"

"Sure you are…" His fingers crawled up under the robes making Harry gasp when the tips met flesh. "Hm?"

Heart racing, Harry shook his head. "What would your wife say to this?"

Rodolphus paused, he'd been shocked Harry knew about his wife. He then chuckled. "She fucks everything under the sun. We're married for status purposes only. Besides, I haven't seen my own wife since I was thrown in."

Harry still didn't feel it was right to allow a married man to touch him. How big of a whore did that make him? He thought to himself. Although, his teenage hormones were now getting a mind of it's own and he was sure that Rodolphus sensed it, because he'd chuckle and then press his mouth right up to Harry's ear teasing him with his hot breath.

He wasn't scared about what could happen, he was only nervous. But the nerves inside of him were tainted with a sickening thrill of having the undivided attention of a gorgeous man. It was wrong on so many levels to enjoy the affections of a married man, no matter what the arrangements were.

A spasm shot through Harry making him gasp and laugh softly when Rodolphus mouth opened up against a spot on Harry's neck and kissed it. It was that same spot that jolted him when he was first learning to meditate.

"Hm, I found it again," he taunted.

Rodolphus's hands were caressing his belly, circling around his belly button making the shivers rise up to the surface of his skin.

"S- so you did," Harry mumbled feeling more than scandalous. "Kinky old man…"

Rodolphus scowled and bite down on the flesh of Harry's neck making the boy's hips suddenly buck and all the arousal to shoot through him. Letting go, Rodolphus hissed. "Old man?"

Harry moaned aware of the bite on his neck and the sudden swelling in his lower region. "Bastard!" He grunted and tried to shift but Rodolphus wouldn't let him.

"What's this now? You liked that?"

Harry glared at him. "No."

"Lies!"

"Go to sleep!" Harry whined.

"And miss this opportunity to defile you?"

Harry choked on his laughter and squirmed. "No defiling tonight, Mister!"

"And why not?" Rodolphus asked. "You're so soft," his hand went flat and began to slid downward until Harry's snagged it. "I promise I won't hurt you…"

The temptation and want was there but his bundle of nerves held him back. Instead of removing Rodolphus's hand all together he brought the hand up and placed it above his belly button and then shifted on his side. "Good night Rodolphus."

Rodolphus scowled but didn't remove his hand and instead, he spooned up against Harry's backside and chuckled when the fifteen-year-old gasped at the stiff erection against his backside. "All your fault," the man purred.

Harry snickered. "Yours too for your wandering hands."

"It's not my fault you're so cuddly."

Harry laughed aloud and closed his eyes. He had not expected a Death Eater to use the word cuddly. "How cute, a Death Eater likes to cuddle!"

Rodolphus scoffed. "I'm not just a Death Eater. I'm a human."

"So am I."

"You murdered too," Rodolphus reminded. "You started a whole lot younger age than I."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are sadistic."

"So are you."

"How so?" Harry squeaked.

Rodolphus grinned in the dark. "Every murderer has a sadistic streak," he informed nibbling along Harry's ear.

Harry brought his shoulder up and groaned at the tease. "Perhaps, we are Rodolphus…" It went quiet after that, except for Rodolphus random nibbles on his ear. "Good night!" He repeated for the second time.

The teen found himself unable to fully resist.

(o)

Harry practiced his magic during the morning and Rodolphus would watch and help as best as he could. He made absolute sure that Rex was nowhere around during this these times.

He went through first, second, and third year material and picked it up rather quickly. He wondered if he could conjure a knife? He'd only been able to conjure up an extra blanket for the two of them.

He would have to practice when Rodolphus wasn't around. Perhaps when he was in the shower?

Conjuring up a knife purely from magic wasn't difficult but getting it sharp was a whole other thing. They were all dull and couldn't even break the first layer of skin. He tried several methods and all of them failed which pissed him off to hell and back. He'd come out of the shower angry causing Rex and Rodolphus to wonder what he had been up too.

"You know," drawled Rodolphus one morning they were sitting side by side now instead of across. "If you wanted my company you could have just said something instead of get all mad and sulky."

Harry snorted and nudged the older man playfully. "Right, I'll remember that," he drawled buttering his muffin with a plastic knife. He glared at it briefly.

"Have you always been shy to dress in front of others?" Rodolphus asked. They were shoulder to shoulder and Harry was almost in the man's lap.

"Yes, because of the scars."

"Is that the only reason?" Rodolphus teased.

Harry turned and glared at him instead of the plastic knife. "Perhaps it's not," he said instead of lying.

"Explain," Rodolphus said. "Are you attracted to me?"

Harry groaned and dropped the muffin. "Bastard."

More laughter came from the older man, making Harry huff and raise his head to look at him. "I never considered myself gay or straight. I didn't really know, alright? I was attracted to a girl but I've never been close enough to know if I actually like them and then I had to be in a room alone with you, naked, and hell you know I'm attracted to you." This whole time, Harry's skin flushed causing Rodolphus to grin even wider than he already was.

"I just wanted to hear it from you."

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up his muffin. "You are such a bastard." He couldn't help but grin as he said this.

"I think they were married actually, though I can't be certain." Rodolphus looked thoughtful and then. "So, that means you're a virgin?"

Harry choked on that same muffin he'd been trying to eat for the last ten minutes. He held a hand over his mouth and glared at Rodolphus. "I'm fifteen!" He declared as soon as he swallowed it and went for his milk.

"You don't act it," Rodolphus admitted.

"Of course not. Being treated like a house-elf from the time you are three can do that to you, ya know?"

Rodolphus grumbled inwardly wishing that they were suddenly alive so he could go and torture them later. It simply ensnared his hate for Muggles every time Harry made a statement about them.

"Your Lord hasn't made it easy either, though if I'm being honest most of that is Dumbledore to blame, throwing a child into the path of him."

"Hn," Rodolphus remained non-committing on that part which made Harry smirk at him before finishing his meal and pushing the tray away so that it vanished. Harry however kept the plastic knife, sliding it into his robes.

A quick stop at the restrooms where Harry brushed his teeth and washed his face and hands. He headed back to the cell with Rex and Rodolphus.

Harry took off his sandals and slipped up onto his bed and curled his legs underneath him while drawing the blankets close. He'd used two cleaning spells on them wandlessly so they weren't as grimy as they should be. He was pressed up against the wall and as soon as Rex was out of sight, Harry extended his hand and began to channel his magic to form a knife.

Rodolphus had sat down with him with a new book and was watching the display with fascination. "Planning on killing me?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I don't plan on killing the only person to keep me sane."

"Is that your way of saying you like me?" Rodolphus taunted.

He sounded like one of the twins! Harry thought grumbling and once again shooting a glare at Rodolphus. "I - don't mind you." Harry grinned cheekily but Rodolphus wasn't going to be swayed. He slipped closer to Harry and curled an arm around his waist.

"You like me!" Rodolphus teased.

Harry blinked. "Whose the teenager?"

"That all depends…"

"On?"

"Can you be a teenager?" Rodolphus asked. "If I didn't act younger, I'd be a bore. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius are always bitching to me and Rabastan for acting so childish."

Harry snickered. "That's true, I guess. I suppose I'm boring." He was definitely a reminisce of Fred and George in a strange murderous sort of way.

"No, quite the reverse. You are so very entertaining," Rodolphus insisted with a grin. "It's just I haven't had much conversation in the past three years except for Rex, my last roommate pissed me off and I smothered him."

Harry laughed. "I'll watch out for you."

"No, I don't smother beauty," he promised. "Nor do I kill it."

Harry arched an eyebrow but said nothing to that and instead went back to focusing on the knife.

As far as Harry knew it was some odd date in September and it took him asking Voldemort the specific date.'It is the twenty-seventh.'

Almost three full months in prison. Halloween wasn't far and Harry couldn't wait. 'Do you know what floor Sturgis Podmore is on?' Harry queried.'I will find out and let you know,''Thank you.'

Imprisonment really didn't suit him. He wiggled in Rodolphus's arms that night and pressed his ear against the man's chest to get warm.

To say the chill in the cell became colder was an understatement. Harry muffled his whimpers. "I hate the cold," he whispered.

Rodolphus clutched him close and buried his nose into the top of Harry's hair. Prison they may be in but Harry's scent was devouring. "I'll keep you warm."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

Showers were a lot less embarrassing. Harry didn't really mind it any longer as he stripped down and allowed his body to be consumed by not only steam and hot water but pleased eyes as well. Taking a shower with Rodolphus meant he had longer to be under the hot water.

"Such beauty is the essence of thee!" Rodolphus hummed as he walked the length where Harry was and stood directly behind him.

Harry laughed hesitantly and rolled his eyes but said nothing as he washed himself down. Rodolphus however had other plans and reached around taking the sponge and washing his back. Harry bit down on his lower lip. Rodolphus made soft circular motions in his back with the soap. He was gentle as he went over the age-old scars and the new-age.

Rodolphus washed the suds away as he grazed his fingertips up and down Harry's perfect back. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's bare shoulder still testing what he could and couldn't do without getting a bad reaction.

To his surprise, Harry didn't pull away nor did he flinch. Instead, he giggled quietly and even tilted his head to the side giving him permission. Getting bolder, Rodolphus looped an arm around Harry's thin waist and drew him against his chest.

Harry relaxed against him and Rodolphus's mouth resumed the soft kisses along his shoulder, sliding closer and closer to the sensitive spot on the teenager's neck. His skin was silky smooth and sweet to taste. It'd been along time since he touched soft skin, being stuffed in prison.

Harry gasped as everything inside of him began to squirm. His eyes rolled at the advances to his neck and when Rodolphus hit that special spot it caused Harry's mouth to open on it's own accord and a soft elicit whimper escaped. Desire coursed through his veins causing an erection for the both of them.

Harry swallowed as Rodolphus's pressed into his upper backside. There was no embarrassment considering they were both equally turned on. How could one not be when a gorgeous man was after your neck and holding you tight? All sense of logic and morale disappeared in those few seconds as Rodolphus's attention honed in on him, giving him a sort of touch he had never had before. A touch that was a rather dangerous drug to someone who grew up neglected.

Rodolphus curved his hand where Harry's cheek, ear, and neck were and tilted it until their lips were touching in a long lustful kiss. Harry slowly shifted around so that he could face Rodolphus, a wanton hunger growing rapidly in the pit of his stomach. The man's erection was brushing along his sides and eventually they were touching groin to groin making one groan and the other whimper.

Never having been kissed before, Harry moved with Rodolphus at a slow and sensual pace. Rodolphus explored the crevices of his little captives mouth, enjoying the sweet clean taste. The water continued to cascade over them hot and scalding. Harry's thin arms curled around Rodolphus neck and he had to practically stand on his toes to get even enough to kiss him thoroughly.

Rodolphus took the lead, controlling where the kiss went and how much they were giving and Harry could only sink in and follow suit. Gently, Rodolphus pushed Harry until his back was up against the shower wall. Probing his tongue along Harry's swollen lips, he sought entrance and was granted it with a sweet moan.

Harry squirmed against Rodolphus's body wanting the friction and contact of their erections to crash together. He was shameless in his wanderings gliding his hands down the man's nicely shaped chest. Harry's body filled up with something hot and excruciating in pleasure. He sang out against Rodolphus's mouth, the hums and purrs becoming sensual music.

A type of desperation hung above Harry like a grey cloud.

Rodolphus trailed down Harry's slender form, fingers grazed delicately across the flesh of his hips until the teen was crying out from the contact of both of their erections pressed together by one hand. His mouth claimed Harry's moaning mouth effectively hushing the noises that the guard may have heard up.

Harry's breathing became sharp and labored, his whole body went into a tantamount of pleasure and agonizing turmoil. He clung to Rodolphus for dear life trying to get closer and closer but Rodolphus rhythmic motions caused him to quiver until the both of them lost it completely.

Rodolphus bit down on Harry's tongue as a growl erupted from his chest. The release of white hot come mixed and mingled along their chests only to be washed away by the force of the hot showers.

"Delicious!" He hissed to the shivering form in his arms.

Harry didn't know how to respond and instead he merely sighed and pressed his forehead to Rodolphus's shoulder.

What was becoming of him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Whispers in the Dark CHAPTER FOUR**

The next week passed swiftly with a routine firmly set up. Harry had finally made some progress with his knife. His magic had reacted better to creating the sharp instrument when he concentrated on his feelings when he murdered his uncle. It still wasn't perfect but it was a lot better than that silly little butter knife. Hopefully he'd have an acceptable weapon in a couple of days.

As the week progressed, he also grew more comfortable with Rodolphus. The older man was slowly working on breaking down the raven haired teen's walls. He was constantly messing with Harry to see how much he could get away with.

Harry no longer flinched when the older man ran his hands over the teen and eagerly participated in kisses.

Rodolphus was still determined to be the one to fully claim the delicious green eyed minx. He was determined that no one else would claim the boy. The Death Eater watched silently as the aforementioned minx worked steadily on increasing the sharpness of the small knife he held.

He wasn't as thick as people sometimes assumed (and he encouraged them to assume). He had figured out why Harry was wanting to know what Sturgis Podmore looked like.

He wouldn't say anything but he fully intended on being with Harry when he killed the miserable blood traitor. Killing when someone was attempting to rape you was different than killing in cold blood. He wasn't sure how committing a cold blooded murder would affect Harry.

(0)

"Son of a bitch!"

Rodolphus dropped his book in surprise as Harry started cursing. Seeing the Gryffindor holding his hand close to his chest, Rodolphus quickly crossed over to the young man.

He pried Harry's hand away from his chest and saw a long gash on Harry's palm. Looking around he spotted the bloody knife laying on the floor. He kicked the knife out of sight before turning to deal with the cut.

"Harry, you need to calm down. Your healing magic is a lot stronger than mine. You need to focus."

When Harry still struggled to heal his wound, Rodolphus pulled Harry's face up and kissed him. As Harry finally calmed down, the wound slowly began to heal itself. Of course, neither prisoner noticed this.

Rodolphus pushed Harry down on his cot, eagerly attacking his mouth and running his hands everywhere he could reach. Harry was just as eagerly running his hands over the older man.

He decided that he wouldn't allow this to go so far as sex, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself in other ways. He may have wanted it, but just couldn't bring himself to sleeping with a married man (whether he wanted it or not).

They fell asleep that night wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
